Forces of Nature
by 700495
Summary: Jo should have known that you get to close to fire your bound to get burned. One sided Jo/Dean implied Sam/Dean.


**Title:** Forces of Nature

**Author: **Brevanna

**Pairings:** One sided Jo/Dean, hints at Sam/Dean

**Warnings: **Implied Wincest and some swearing on Jo's part.

**Summary: **Jo should have known that you get to close to fire your bound to get burned. One sided Jo/Dean implied Sam/Dean.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned them they would be naked as much as possible and there would be no female love interests within a hundred mile radius.

**A/N**** : **I would like to thank Lover Angeluswho was my Beta for this and deserves both Winchester boys gift wrapped and under her tree this Christmas. Also I would like to thank her for letting me keep in a line I accidentally took from one of her pieces **(****"Winchesters are too wild to be handled by anyone except another Winchester." ) **Her lines tend to stick with you, as do her stories. Go check her out, you won't regret it!

* * *

"First rule of dealing with hunters, Jo, keep your distance."

Her mom had told her that so many times it had turned into one of those truths that remain in the background of your mind: fire is hot, don't point the gun at anything you don't intend to shoot, and Hunters are dangerous. Get too close to any of them, and you're bound to get hurt. People who let themselves fall in line with their crowd have a tendency to show up dead.

You smile and flirt and grab yourself one of the cute ones when Mom's not looking and take him on down to the cellar. But you never, _ever_ put all your cards on the table; you never let yourself fall.

Jo lived and breathed the rules, they were what kept her alive, kept her from getting hurt. She never thought she could just throw them out the window, and then she met Dean Winchester.

Now, if you've met a Winchester you would understand. There is just something about them, something that draws you in, keeps you so mesmerized you cant even think of looking away. Then they are gone and you've been left with this cold hollow longing that chills you down to the bone.

They're like fire. Powerful. Destructive. And will kill you soon as it protects you. A warmth that makes promises without even knowing it, promises it can never keep.

Because fire, it's a force of nature, and Jo knows with all her heart that she can never be safe with a force of nature. It's one of those truths; fire burns you when you get to close.

But she thinks she can handle it, she thinks she can handle the want and the desire, she thinks she could really be with _him_. Who knows some day, just maybe some day, she could carve out a place for her in that crazy fucked up life of his.

She should have known better.

But the fight is still in her so she runs far away from Dean, to a place where she can deal with her growing pyromania. She dreams sometimes that she returns to the Roadhouse when she is strong enough, and Dean is there, waiting with a smile on his face and beautiful promises of love ever after waiting on his lips.

She's doing good. It's been awhile without seeing him and her life is getting on, she becoming independent. Maybe she's almost happy. She watches with morbid fascination as it all goes up in flames the moment Sam walks though the door.

A smile lights up her face like he's an old friend she's eager to see, but he can tell that it's forced. He thinks it's because of her father and maybe it is a little bit, but in a big way its not.

Jo has hated Sam Winchester since the moment she set eyes on Dean and saw that his sights were locked on Sam. Her mom says she's jealous, and she is, no sense in denying what's obvious.

What does he have that she doesn't? She's attractive, she's funny, she can hold her own in a fight. But no matter what happens, if he wins the war and saves the world their not going be riding off into the sunset. No matter what she does it's always Sam, Sam who is Dean's whole entire world.

So they're having a not so pleasant conversation when Sam, the Sam who she already can't stand, goes crazy. Ties her up, gags her, tortures her, and all the other fun stuff people do to each other. Then Dean kicks down the door, playing at being the knight in shining armor. But she knows he's not here to save her, not really.

There's a demon in Sam and it's having a good ol' time messing with Dean. He begs him to kill it, begs for Dean to just end it and save a life, but he can't tell if it's the demon talking to him or if it's Sam.

This monster's going to kill her and she just knows that Dean's not going to do a thing about it.

It's so clearly defined, the choice between her and Sam. She knows now she was a complete idiot to ever think she had a chance. And it hits her like a fuckin' bulldozer. How could she not have noticed? The subtle brushing of skin, the grazing of shoulders, the way they seem to know everything the other's thinking without a word being said, the small tender smiles that flit across their faces from stolen glances.

She can't win and for the briefest moments she's not sure if she wants to. She has to let go, because in that same moment she knows this isn't something she should get into.

So then Dean saves her and she saves him, mends him up and cares for him and he couldn't care less because his Sammy is still out there and even though the bastard just shot him he still has to save him. He leaves with a final "I'll call you" but she knows he won't, she's not Sam.

Dean is fire. A raw force of nature. And so is Sam, they are the only ones who can stand beside each other and not get burned. She learns that day that Winchesters are too wild to be handled by anyone except another Winchester

And Jo prays for any girl who ever falls into the path of one of them, because you'll fall for them and they'll burn ya. So some advice, try not to fall to hard cause' my friends there taken and that's never gonna change. Trust me on this one


End file.
